Las cigarras en verano
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Las cigarras son el símbolo del verano. Cantan sin parar acaparando todo. Pero hay cigarras que cantan todo el año. Imaizumi sabe que tiene cerca a la cigarra más ruidosa de todas, esa que en pleno invierno sigue haciéndose notar. Y quizás es porque es rojo. Quizás porque es verano.[Seasons 3]


_Disclaimer: Yowamushi pedal y sus increíbles personajes pertenecen a Wataru Watabane-sensei._

* * *

 _ **L**_ _as cigarras en_ _ **v**_ _erano_

* * *

Las cigarras cantan en los troncos de los arboles como si quisieran atraer la atención de todo el mundo. Pero no saben que hay seres más llamativos que ellas aún con sus canticos. Si le preguntaran a Imaizumi pensaría que quizás es porque hay personas aún más ruidosas que las cigarras. Si le preguntaran a Naruko diría que es porque no son rojas. El rojo te hace llamar la atención, destacar, que todos fijen tu mirada en ti.

Pero si algo hay claro es que las cigarras son un claro signo del verano en Japón. Eso lo saben ambos. Aunque quizás ellos mismos son como el verano ardiente y pasional.

Imaizumi maldice por lo bajo. El canto de las cigarras sigue tan intenso como dos horas antes cuando llegó pero ha llegado un punto en el que Imaizumi ni siquiera las escucha. Sabe que está ahí, ese sonido, ese canto incesante, pero sus sentidos ya no le prestan atención. _Él_ le roba los sentidos aunque Imaizumi no quiera aceptarlo.

La estridente —y particular— risa de Naruko llena el ambiente. Fuerte y sincera como siempre. Más fuerte y llamativa que el criar de las cigarras. Más veraniega que estas.

—¡Eres muy malo, Estrella!

Imaizumi le acribilla con la mirada. Nunca ha sido muy afín a los videojuegos pero que Naruko le haya ganado cinco veces seguidas es algo que empieza a hacer mella en su orgullo. Ese orgullo que le hace competir con Naruko hasta a la hora de ponerse el maillot de Sohoku. Ese orgullo tremendamente infantil.

—Tú te pasarás el día jugando. Yo ni conocía los controles al empezar —responde y se recrimina a sí mismo pues suena a escusa. No le gusta poner escusas y menos cuando pierde ante Naruko. A veces le sorprende cuando piensa en frío cómo Naruko es capaz de enrollarle en tales peleas y competencias estúpidas.

—Claro que juego a menudo, con mis hermanos —replica Naruko mientras deja el mando en el suelo y la pantalla de menú resalta en el televisor. Luego añade—; esos mismo que están tras la puerta escuchando en vez de hacer sus deberes.

El ruido de unos pasos nerviosos se oye tras la puerta e Imaizumi mira sorprendido hacia ella. Naruko se levanta y atraviesa la sala como un rayo. Al abrir la puerta, efectivamente sus hermanos mellizos están tras ellas. En el nerviosismo por huir se han tropezado entre ellos y están en el suelo, sentados en él.

—¡Nii-chan! —exclaman ambos.

Naruko cruza sus brazos y levanta la barbilla en un intento de parecer alguien con autoridad e intimidar. Imaizumi piensa que quizás para los niños lo sea pero a él le dan ganas de reír y molestarle con algún comentario mordaz o sarcástico. Algo como «No se puede intimidar con esa altura», pero ahora es momento de callar.

—Chicos, sabéis que mamá os regañará si no hacéis los deberes de verano. Si os dais prisa luego podremos jugar y esta noche…

—¿Esta noche? —pregunta uno de los mellizos. Naruko vuelve a reír, esta vez haciéndose el interesante. Sin darse cuenta el propio Imaizumi se está interesando.

—Esta noche haré para cenar la super especial-inédita-inigualable-deliciosa… ¡ _Naruko burguer_!

Ambos chicos estallan en gritos y saltan. Al final suben las escaleras con rapidez para hacer sus ejercicios mientras Naruko vuelve al salón donde se encuentra con Imaizumi.

—Se te dan bien.

—Claro, son mis hermanos —responde Naruko y en seguida piensa que no debió decirlo. Ahora sabe cosas de Imaizumi que antes ni sospechaba. Algunas tales como que su relación con su hermana no es muy buena—. Les tengo que cuidar a menudo, es normal que sepa cómo llevarles y convencerles o me volverían loco.

Imaizumi asiente, es lógico lo que acaba de decir. No es la primera vez que va a casa de Naruko. Suele ir con Onoda a jugar a juegos tradicionales, a veces a la consola, a veces los tres ven películas de anime o el incansable _Love Hime_ mientras que Naruko al final acaba haciendo más preguntas de las que esperarían. Pues no entiende nada, él no ve anime. Onoda y él le contestan, cuando Naruko esboza una sonrisa y le recuerda que se está volviendo un fan del manga y el anime, ambos empiezan a pelear. En esos momentos un lado de Onoda que nadie conoce —o eso esperan ellos— sale a flote; a Onoda no le gusta que le molesten con discusiones mientras ven anime y menos si es su querida princesa. El anime es sagrado.

Pero hace un tiempo que las visitas con Onoda son más secundarias, menos importantes para Imaizumi. Ir a casa de Naruko para estar a solas con él es ahora algo cotidiano que ninguno de los dos cuestiona. Naruko también visita su casa, al igual que en la de Naruko se huele la esencia a soledad a veces. Pese a que la casa de Naruko es para cualquiera justo lo contrario a soledad. Naruko vive con sus hermanos, sus padres y sus abuelos. ¿Cómo podría ser solitaria? Sin embargo los padres de Shōkichi trabajan hasta tarde y mucho tiempo, Naruko es quien cuida en mayor parte de sus hermanos. Aunque Imaizumi no lo diga, admira esa parte de Naruko. Esa parte que le permite ser un buen hermano y cuidar de otros. Imaizumi piensa que si su hermana dependiera de él, no aguantaría. Naruko tiene cualidades que nunca había pensado.

—¿Hoy también trabajan hasta tarde? —pregunta Shunsuke aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

—Sí, y mis abuelos están de visita en Osaka. Cenaremos mis hamburguesas, ya verás, te chuparas los dedos. No es por fardar pero me quedan muy bien. Es su comida favorita —dice e Imaizumi entiende que se refiere a la de sus hermanos pequeños.

—Tengo ganas de probarla.

—Claro, pero antes voy a darte otra paliza —dice Naruko feliz mientras le devuelve el mando a Imaizumi. Y este se vuelve a poner serio, no va a permitirle ganar de nuevo.

Sin embargo al rato la pantalla demuestra una nueva victoria de Naruko e Imaizumi vuelve a maldecir bajito mientras las risas de Naruko se funden con el ruido de las cigarras.

El hermano que está en secundaria llega a casa. Viene de jugar al béisbol según entiende Imaizumi por su guante y el bate en su hombro. Tiene una herida en la rodilla que le sangra y Naruko le manda a lavársela y curársela. Imaizumi vuelve a sentirse extraño mirando esa escena. Naruko es más maduro en su casa en su papel de hermano mayor de lo que otros piensan.

Al rato los dos menores bajan de su habitación, dicen haber acabado los deberes y Naruko les cree sin tener que comprobarlo. Es una clase de confianza bonita. Ambos cogen a Imaizumi, cada uno de una mano y tironean de él hacia el patio, ese donde las cigarras están de concierto.

Imaizumi mira a Naruko con duda pero este solo le sonríe. Cuando llegan fuera, el otro hermano llega, con la herida vendada y ganas de jugar. Imaizumi no entiende qué pretenden hasta que Naruko sale de la cocina con una sandía.

—¡Vamos a partirla, Estrella!

Imaizumi no está seguro de a qué se refiere. Naruko no da crédito y le explica lo típico que es partir sandias con un palo en un patio en verano. A veces Shōkichi olvida que Imaizumi es demasiado raro y que ya era así desde la infancia.

Cuando le han explicado, Imaizumi solo espera que no le toque a él, prefiere ver como otro se marea y dar indicaciones. Le sorprende ver que los hermanos de Naruko no pelean, todos quieren que sea Naruko el que la rompa. Shunsuke no sabe si es admiración o hay algo más tras esa decisión pero solo tarda minutos en entenderlo.

Naruko se pone un pañuelo en los ojos y se quita la camiseta, cualquiera pensaría que va a librar un combate a muerte —aunque a ciegas— pero solo va a partir una sandia. Los hermanos ríen e Imaizumi sonríe. Es el tipo de persona que le hace sonreír aunque Naruko no se dé cuenta. Pero la realidad es que Naruko se da cuenta, de eso y de mucho más.

Los hermanos de Naruko están sentados en el suelo del jardín. Sus gritos y risas opacan, esta vez sí y definitivamente, a las cigarras. Shunsuke entiende todo la quinta vez que Naruko golpea un árbol con el palo en vez de la sandia. Los niños se divierten indicándole mal a propósito, hasta el hermano mediano lo hace. Naruko probablemente lo sabe pero se deja llevar y se divierte también.

—¡Estrella, échame una mano! —grita Naruko haciéndose oír entre las mil indicaciones confusas y contradictoria que sus hermanos le dan.

—Naruko, hacia delante —dice tranquilo Shunsuke aunque con la voz fuerte, los hermanos de Naruko se callan. Imaizumi les mira y estos le asienten divertidos—. Pero a la izquierda, mucho más a la izquierda.

Shōkichi hace lo que Imaizumi le ha dicho y acaba golpeando al aire. Las risas vuelven a inundar el jardín. Naruko no ríe esta vez pero una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro. Shunsuke sonríe al verle.

—¿Así que tú también? —pregunta al aire pero Imaizumi le escucha.

Tras un rato, Shunsuke se apiada porque entiende que será infinito si él no pone fin ya que los niños no parecen cansarse, e indica correctamente a Naruko.

El sonido de la sandía al romperse se le antoja de repente a Imaizumi como lo mas veraniego que ha escuchado en su vida. Luego la estridente risa de Naruko absorbe todo, entonces ya no está tan seguro.

Los niños comen sandía con alegría. La única hija de la familia llama al teléfono y Naruko deja su trozo avisando de que no se lo roben. Nadie toca el trozo. Naruko vuelve y dice que su hermana también vendrá a cenar. Los niños miran a Imaizumi y ambos empiezan a hablarle.

—¿Tú también te quedas, Imaizumi-nii?

—¡Quédate! La hamburguesa de nii-chan es al mejor del mundo. ¡Del universo!

—Sí, cena con nosotros. Quizás nii-san se motiva aún más y la hace aún más deliciosa —dice el mediano con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Eh! —Shōkichi protesta indignado.

Que Shunsuke esté ahí no significa nada, él siempre se esmera en hacer una buena comida para sus hermanos. Imaizumi no puede evitar leer entre las palabras del chico, nota un nerviosismo en su estomago y se concentra en la sandía que está comiendo. Se nota que está en secundaria y ve mucho mas allá de lo que los mellizos —aún en primaria— ven.

Alguien propone hacer una competición con las pepitas de la sandia, los demás aceptan como si fuera lo más normal mientras que Imaizumi frunce el ceño.

—¿Tampoco has hecho eso? ¿Qué infancia has tenido? —cuestiona Shōkichi. Imaizumi no se molesta.

—Una muy tranquila, como ya imaginarás.

Naruko asiente con la cabeza, lo imagina. Totalmente.

Imaizumi siempre fue tranquilo y no le gustaba relacionarse demasiado con los demás. Siempre obtenía quejas. Que si era demasiado callado, demasiado aburrido, demasiado borde. Siempre demasiado. Y lo único que era demasiado era la inconformidad de Shunsuke. Le gustaba el silencio y la sensación de velocidad que el ciclismo le hacía sentir. Él sabe que no era un niño agradable, pero era su forma de ser y no le importan las críticas. No se siente mal de ser quien es hoy en día aunque ha errado y sufrido mucho hasta llegar ahí. La pasada _Inter High_ es uno de los mejores recuerdos de su vida aunque quisiera rendirse. Mira a Naruko y se da cuenta de que entre Onoda, Naruko y todo su equipo en parte, le han cambiado. Pero no porque no le acepten, sino porque él ha evolucionado positivamente a su lado.

—Bueno, pero ya no eres un niño —repara al fin Naruko mientras le explica de qué trata la competición.

Esta vez Naruko no le ganará. No hay controles que aprender o eso cree Imaizumi. Es más difícil de lo que cree escupir con fuerza las pepitas. Pero en la tercera y última ronda, pues la sandia se ha esfumado ante sus ojos a una velocidad increíble, Imaizumi gana ante las quejas de Naruko.

Los hermanos de Naruko entran a la casa, van a jugar a un juego de mesa según entiende Shunsuke. Los menores parecen querer seguir con él y con Naruko pero el mediano les arrastra con él. No sin antes conseguir la promesa de Imaizumi de que después irá con ellos a ver los robots que Naruko les compró el año anterior.

—Onoda, ¿verdad? —inquiere Imaizumi cuando los pequeños se han ido.

—Sí, fue el día en que lo conocí. Él me ayudó a decidir porque no tenía ni idea y… ¡Aún le debo mil yenes! —La mueca de Naruko representa horror al acordarse tras tanto tiempo. Imaizumi se ríe haciendo que Naruko le mire fijamente. Pese a todo Imaizumi no va regalando risas. Pero en ese instante le ha salido completamente sincera.

—Que idiota eres. Onoda ya ni lo recordará.

Shōkichi tarda en contestar mientras Shunsuke espera una respuesta gritona y alegre como siempre.

—Quizás —repone al rato—. Las cigarras no paran de cantar ¿eh? Que ruidosas.

Imaizumi enarca una ceja. No puede creer lo que escucha. Luego se concentra en el sonido y de nuevo, esas cigarras a las que había ignorado vuelven a encandilar sus sentidos. Estando al lado de Naruko no le extraña no poder oírlas.

—No eres el más indicado para hablar de ruidos.

Naruko le saca la lengua con sorna e Imaizumi niega con la cabeza. «Que infantil» piensa. Sin embargo, Naruko es una persona totalmente madura si la situación así lo requiere. Eso es algo que le fascina en parte. Mira el cielo y descubre como los tonos anaranjados ya predominan sin embargo el calor es aun pegajoso y notable. Es algo normal del verano. Naruko sigue a su lado sin camiseta.

—El próximo día —empieza Naruko—, podemos jugar a un juego más fácil.

Pero eso no es lo que quiere Imaizumi. No quiere que se lo ponga fácil, no le gusta que nadie se lo ponga fácil.

—Cuando acaben las vacaciones y volvamos a entrenar, te ordenaré cosas más duras cada vez que pierdas.

—¡Imposible! Siempre eres muy blando —exclama Naruko.

—Eres tú quien es muy cruel.

Y así se quedan un rato más hablando hasta que la noche empieza a caer sobre ellos. Naruko vuelve a ponerse la camiseta y se queda de pie. Las cigarras han dejado de cantar.

—Sé que te gusta el silencio, pero en mi casa no conocemos eso. Ya sabes, con tantos hermanos, espero que no te hayan agobiado mucho.

La voz de Naruko no suena molesta, simplemente lo comenta con tranquilidad. Imaizumi no se puede creer que de repente le preocupe algo así.

—Mi infancia fue muy tranquila —repara mientras se levanta—. Pero cierto pelirrojo se ha encargado de que mi adolescencia sea todo lo contrario.

Naruko sonríe mientras se da la vuelta y se acerca a Imaizumi.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—¿Me ves quejarme?

Naruko acorta aún más la distancia. Cruza los brazos con una sonrisa divertida. Estos rozan el pecho de Imaizumi.

—A veces lo haces, pero siempre te quejas, no es novedad. Aunque tienes formas de callarme que no usas. En el fondo eres vergonzoso.

Imaizumi sabe a qué se refiere pero no le va a dejar molestarle así.

—¿Y por qué debería callarte?

—Porque según tú soy ruidoso, Estrella.

—Y ya te he dicho que no me molesta, no tanto. Aunque a veces sí.

Naruko se ríe mientras suelta sus brazos y se pega totalmente a Imaizumi. Le molesta tener que agarrarle de la camiseta y bajarle un poco para besarle. Es una de las nuevas cosas que detesta de su altura. Aunque no es culpa suya que Imaizumi sea una jirafa.

—Naruko, tus hermanos están dentro —dice Imaizumi cuando sus labios se separan. Tiene los ojos cerrados pero sabe que Naruko está sonriendo. Luego vuelve a sentir los labios decididos de Naruko sobre los suyos.

—Ahora eres tú el que debe callarse, que pesado eres, Imaizumi —dice Shōkichi cuando sus labios se separan otra vez.

—Soy discreto.

—Pues ya se me ocurre una nueva orden cuando pierdas en las carreras —comenta Naruko sin especificar pero Shunsuke sabe de qué habla.

—Como si eso fuera a pasar. Ahí te venceré sin duda.

Esta vez Shunsuke besa a Shōkichi. Sigue teniendo reparo. ¿Y si uno de sus hermanos les ve? Uno de los menores pues al hermano mediano parece no escapársele nada. Sin embargo dejar que Naruko le siga ganando en ese terreno no está en sus planes. Claro que él no tiene culpa de que Naruko sea todo lo opuesto hasta en ese tema.

—Lo que tú digas, mi orden de hoy por perder a los videojuegos es que seas mi ayudante en la cocina esta noche.

—No se cocinar —responde Shunsuke separándose de Naruko. Este se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

—Tampoco sabias besar hace unos meses.

A Shunsuke se le suben los colores a la cara así como el sol baja en el firmamento y las estrellas empiezan a brillar.

—Mira quién habla, ese que me mordió e hizo sangre en el labio. Pensaba que eras bajito y escandaloso, no bajito y un vampiro.

—¡Eh! —exclama Shōkichi indignado, luego le mira decidido sin dejar escapar una risa por el sonrojo que aún se mantiene en las mejillas del más alto—. No me tientes a hacerlo de nuevo.

Imaizumi se queja pero Naruko le ignora. Le agarra de la mano y tira de él hacia la casa. Esa noche le va a ayudar a cocinar. Aunque no sepa. Porque Naruko es capaz de llevar la cena, a sus hermanos y a su novio idiota a la vez. Él puede con todo.

Shunsuke suspira mientras se deja arrastrar. Algo le dice que estropeará las deliciosas hamburguesas de Naruko. Entonces se da cuenta de que las cigarras siguen cantando. Niega divertido con la cabeza. Da igual lo que sea, Naruko es siempre más ruidoso que todo lo demás. Naruko siempre hace que todos sus sentidos se enfoquen a él sin que pueda remediarlo. Lo mejor es que ni siquiera se da cuenta.

Las cigarras cantan en verano, pero el ruido que Naruko le aporta a su vida dura todo el año. Aunque él mismo empieza a pensar que Shōkichi es como el verano. Pasional, ardiente, juvenil y vivaz. Y lo sabe porque cuando besa a Naruko en pleno invierno, sigue notando la calidez del verano en sus labios. Como un verano incombustible que nunca deja de brillar.

De un modo u otro se deja arrastrar por ese verano. Consciente de que su adolescencia es inevitablemente ruidosa. Pero eso no le molesta, todo lo contrario. Aunque aceptarlo en frente de esa cigarrilla pelirroja aún no entra en sus planes.


End file.
